Love Just love
by Mommy Silver
Summary: When seeking love, you sometimes have to look in a different place


**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to those who made it a complete succes**

**Trowa based story**

---

It wasn't that bad actually, when everything had been done. That jerk of a boyfriend, ex-boyfriend that is, had learned that no one could mock her. A splash of beer in his face was enough to teach him that it wasn't wise to do so. What was he thinking? That she would take every guy to her bed that she met? That he and some other women would share her? Hmpf! In that case he didn't know her well enough!

In the same pub she made a fool out of him she got a drink from the bartender; some cheap drink straight from the bar was nothing else but rot-gut. The awful thought of her drinking this horrible stuff to the last sip gave her the shivers.

Frightened she looked up when something warm and soft was placed on her back, 'I noticed you were a bit cold.' The voice, warm and soft, belonged to a man, not really handsome. His face was very pockmarked and his hair looked like it hadn't been cut since the First World War. Yet he was tall and had wide shoulders, dressed in a lumberjack blouse, jeans and cowboy boots. A small beard made him even look worse. 'You really got him.' he grinned joyful, 'that'll teach him.'

Not really in the mood for a conversation she turned her head, she rarely spoke to the first guy she met.

He went on with his one men's conversation, 'My wife was just like you; if I did something she didn't like she let me know at once and if I did continue she kicked my ass. Oh my.. that was a woman, one with balls. No man could flatter her nor scare her.

A little bit worried she rolled her eyes, hoping that he would leave, that he was a figure of her imagination, that his only intention was to flatter her and that he would be drunk, very drunk!

Involuntary she grinned by the thought, 'so that's supposed to be funny?' he teased her a bit, 'A strong woman against such a weak man like me? You do dare?!'

'I dare more than you think.' Before she knew it she had answered him and his eyes glistered with the challenge, thus he excepted her challenge.

Noticing that he frowned and narrowed his eyes a little bit whenever he thought deep; he wasn't that handsome but he was kinda nice, 'ever sat on a motorcycle as a passenger?'

That was something she had to admit, the only thing she sat back at was in the car of her first boyfriend when she had sex with him for the first time. It was soooooooo boring. 'No.' she answered a bit shy.

Smiling he paid, left a way to big tip and took her hand, 'put the jacket on.' It appeared to be made out of soft supple material with hopefully fake fur and it was still warm even though she have had this on her shoulders for only fifteen minutes. When she had the way to big piece of cloth on her body he took her hand in his and led her outside. Even though he looked very rough, his hands were soft and his manners discrete, he even opened the door for her.

Outside there was a way to big engine; it looked like a car on two wheels. Didn't he had enough money for the roof and the other two wheels? Whistling a wolf's howl she approached the monster, 'Wow.. that's a nice one.' Hoping it was him in silence.

Grinning he saddled up, 'I think you've never seen a Honda CBR1000RR?' That was also something she had to admit, she didn't even know the brand. Smiling he gave her his hand, 'Are you ever going to sit behind me or do I have to tie you down?'

Kinky. But not something for her. A little frightened she sat, the soft leather of the saddle was a surprise to her. It looked so firm and tight that it appeared to be a plastic seat. Meanwhile he started the engine, something that scared her and made her almost fall off.

'If you don't mind, you have to hold me here.' He led her hands to his waist, 'sitting?' She nodded and squeaked a frightened yes, ashamed that her voice was so weak.

Grinning he patted her hands, 'hold on!' even though she expected a fast run he calmly drove off the terrain of the bar, onto the public road. Even now she didn't fall off. When he noticed her grasp relieving a little bit, he turned on the speed a little. The engine growled soft and vibrated soft through them both; something she had never felt before. What did he do with this engine? What would he do with her? Something she thought off right now.

'Whereto my lady?' Smiling he eyed her in the mirror.

'the dike …' now she felt him gaining some speed; the wind played with her hair whilst he drove off like a professional driver on the road, searching for the dike…

From the pier of the marina port he came to the dike. Only 5 metres of water was between them and the dike. 'Afraid?' before she could answer him he turned the motorcycle, drove back and turned again. Gaining speed rapidly the world seemed to come to a stop. Her shriek was Banshee like, so full of fear when both flew over the water with motorcycle and all. Safely landing on the other side, the dike, he drove on, 'You may let me go if you wish to…'

Somewhat adjusted to his strange driving style, sometimes easy, sometimes fierce, she let go of his waist and threw her head in her neck. Her eyes scanned the cloudless heaven; the stars shone so bright on the firmament as the only witnesses of their little get-together. Who was he anyway? She hadn't introduced herself to him… let alone that she knew his name…

Blinking into the morning light, when the first light of dawn shone upon her face. Careful she looked up, the bright red glow of the sun peeping over the horizon and than to the other heat source next to her; still sleeping next to her for at least three hours. A soft snore told her he was still asleep and she laid her head against his chest; his calming heartbeat brought her back into sleep again.

Strange. This was the first time in her life that she felt like this. Just a night time drive along the dike on a motorcycle of a strange dude she would never ever date in her life. Still he was ugly, his pocked face still the same as last night with only his beard a little bigger. She felt his muscles tense as he stretched himself; how he tried to find a little bit better spot with her resting on him. Admitted: the asphalt of the dike wasn't a comfortable bed.

'How about a breakfast at my place.' Hungry he murmured, his stomach grumbling, 'from driving like that at night you'll get hungry.' She didn't say no and left with him, without knowing his name…

The soft breeze of the morning wind was a little warmer than normal, as if someone breathed against her skin. It seemed to promise something, something that would turn her life upside down…

'Well… mrs. BloomSommer…' the man she had met five years ago in the bar watched her, 'that sounds tough don't you think so?'

'Mrs. Bloom…' smirking she watched the cake; a classic cake for a wedding, with the knife in her hand. His hand, twice as big as hers so it seemed, covered hers and together they cut the cake…

---

owari


End file.
